Eyes On Me
by Bass Clef
Summary: Completed.


Bass clef: hey there, welcome to this one-shot song fic. Oh and I think I should tell all of you readers out there:

I'm very sorry for the delay in production. The reason why is because this month is very stressful on me, and I can't stop playing "Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisan" and once again I'm very sorry for the delays.            

(Eyes On Me is in Naruto's POV)

(Oh and if you didn't read the summary this is AU-ish)

The time frame is around the legal drinking age here in the US. So I guess the former Genins are in their 20's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. And the rights to "Eyes On Me" belong to Faye Wong and the recording company she recorded this song at.

I also hate Document manager for screwing up this fic. This has never happened before. DOCUMENT MANAGER MUST DIE! (I'm currently having an anime hangover) ugh my head…

Eyes On Me

After being a ninja for several years I suppose your normal life goes away. I never pay much attention to anything outside a mission, I barely say hello to my old teammates. Speaking of them, I wasn't really surprised when Sakura and Sasuke broke up; I guess I have become too distant to notice. But that's all in the past she wouldn't be interested in me, it's only been a few months since the two broke up.

            Finally realizing that I haven't eaten since this morning I walked into the recently built bar/café, just hoping that they had ramen. Looking around I see this small stage that also contained a piano for performances.

            I was placing my order I heard some people talking about going on the stage. When I turned around to see they were, I found out that they were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The group of women was arguing over something so I decided to eavesdrop.

            "C'mon Sakura-chan go ahead and sing, you're the best out of all of us. Sing your favorite song!"

            "I don't know I'm not used to singing in front of a large audience."

            "What big audience?"

            "Huh?" Sakura asked while looking around, " oh I guess you're right" she answered. 

            Hearing their conversation I wondered what Sakura would be singing. Even after becoming an ANBU captain with all these life-threatening missions I never forgot about her. Eating my ramen silently allowed me to hear the beginning of the song.

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

The only words that came out of my mouth were, "wow…" as I was amazed, I never heard Sakura sing. She was truly magnificent. I began to smile as it looked like she was looking right at me, being glad that I was there. 
    
    _My last night here for you_
    
    _Same old songs, just once more_
    
    _My last night here with you?_
    
    _Maybe yes, maybe no_
    
    _I kind of liked it your way_
    
    _How you shyly placed your eyes on me_
    
    _Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_
    
                   The lyrics of the song seemed like they were talking about Sakura and me. I did have another mission tomorrow and I every mission 
    
    is a "complete and survive, fail and die" situation. It never seemed like she had her eyes on me, all she did was hit me on the head or headlock 
    
    me when we were younger, so it made me wonder.
    
    _Darling, so there you are_
    
    _With that look on your face_
    
    _As if you're never hurt_
    
    _As if you're never down_
    
    _Shall I be the one for you_
    
    _Who pinches you softly but sure_
    
    _If frown is shown then_
    
    _I will know that you are no dreamer_
    
                   As I began to get lost in the song and Sakura, all I wanted was she. Then I realized that my crush has become more than that. 
    
    I fell in love with Haruno Sakura. 

            I waited patiently for more, but the song was over. I started walking towards the door when I felt someone's hand on my shoulders, 

hoping that it was Sakura so I turned around. I was at lost of words, just as I was about to say something she spoke up.

            "Naruto… I... um… saw you out in the audience. Did you like the song?" She said softly.

            "Yeah I really did. You were great out there and I never heard you sing"

            "Well I never sing on stages, so it was my first time on one" 
    
                   "Sorry Sakura, but I've got to go now. I have another mission tomorrow." I said while gently taking her hands off my shoulders. 
    
    As I was walking away I sensed something was wrong. What was wrong was leaving her.
    
    _So let me come you_
    
    _Close as I want to be_
    
    _Close enough for me_
    
    _To feel your heart beating fast_
    
    _And stay there as I whisper_
    
    _How I love your peaceful eyes on me_
    
    _Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

"Please don't go," she cried. "Please stay, don't leave me."
    
                   "I'm... I'm sorry…I cant. What I had for you those many years ago… I don't have it anymore… I'm sorry." I was lying, lying to her and to 
    
    myself. She was my true love, my special someone.  "Sakura?' I said turning to her.
    
    _Darling, so share with me_
    
    _Your love if you have enough_
    
    _Your tears if you're holding back_
    
    _Or pain if that's what it is_
    
    _How can I let you know_
    
    _I'm more than the dress and the voice_
    
    _Just reach me out and_
    
    _You will know that you're not dreaming_

"Yes?" her voice had some hope within it. Hoping I was lying, hoping that I would say something.

            "I… I was lying. What I was going to say was that I love you." When I looked in to her eyes they had the appearance of happiness, 

yet they still held a tint of sadness.

            "Naruto, after Sasuke and I broke up I had this feeling, but I didn't know what it was. When I saw you tonight I finally figured it out. 

What I'm trying to say is, I love you too."

Darling so there you are 

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As If you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_That you are no dreamer_

            We stared into each other's eyes as I came closer. The air seemed so tense, I could hardly breathe. When our lips met it felt like a 

moment that was waiting for all eternity to happen, I never wanted it to end. Soon enough we stopped to catch our breaths. I was about to 

lean in to kiss her again until she asked me something.

            "Naruto, can you promise me something?"

            "Eh? What is it Sakura?" 

            "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

            "I promise Sakura. And I would never leave you, no matter what the cost."  I said to her. As we kissed once again we both knew 

that we didn't want this moment to end for it was our moment of true love.

END

Bass clef: so? How was it? Too bad I couldn't think up anything good, unless you guys and gals (err... mostly gals) thought it was good. Well there you go, my first NaruSaku one-shot.

Pieces in Production:

Why? : Naruto thinks about his crush and why he likes Sakura, and if she'll ever return the feelings *one-sided NaruSaku* one-shot it may have an epilogue/conclusion.

*Edited* version of Goodbye: the edited version will be more solid. It won't seem rushed this time, it may also have a epilogue/conclusion.

Updates:

The end of this month or early July I will update Young Love.


End file.
